A New Year
by summerblack23
Summary: When a new girl shows up in Harry's fourth year will she bring Harry's past with her? What is it that Sirius didn't tell Harry? Please Review!
1. Summer who?

Authors Note: I do not own any of these charactors except Jamie, Summer, Keith, and Kristy. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling. Please Review but I'd rather not have any flames. Thanks. Enjoy!

Summer stood inside of Hogwarts as she looked around with her twin brother standing beside her. Summer looked like an ordinary blonde on the outside but she was far from ordinary. Her father was thought to be a death eater who worshiped Voldemort. Her father was Sirius Black. It didn't help that she had inherited her mother's powers and was a seer. Few people knew her secret, only her family and her best friend Hermione Granger. They had grown up together but Hermione had known her under a different last name for awhile. She had moved when she was eight and had kept contact with Hermione through owls. Just a few years back she told Hermione her real last name. She believed her mother when she said that her father was innocent but her family got a lot of discrimination for their last name. She hadn't seen her father since she was eight but that was only for five minutes since her mom was a Auror. She was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione and her grandmother walked up.

"Summer!", yelled Hermione as she rushed at Summer pulling her into a big hug.

Summer laughed, "Its great to see you too Hermione."

Hermione turned to Keith, "Hi Keith. Its been awhile", said Hermione warmly.

Keith turned around to reveal a smiling good looking boy, "Hey Hermione. How's the books going?", teased Keith.

"Well considering you read just as much as me..", said Hermione smiling.

Professor McGonagall coughed to break up their talking.

"Grandmother!", yelled Summer as she rushed over and hugged her Keith not far behind.

If any students had been walking by at that moment they would have been surprised to see the stern professor give an unusual smile.

"Im glad to see you both", said McGonagall. "But I must take you three back to the Gryffindor Tower", she said.

"Alright", said Summer.

As McGonagall walked the three up students stopped in the hallway to get a good look at Summer and Keith. Once they stopped at the Gryffindor Portrait McGonagall spoke up, "Well this is where I leave you", she said as she turned and walked off.

Hermione looked at them both confused, "But don't you both have to be sorted it says in Hogwarts A History..".

Summer cut her off, "Well grandfather said we didn't have to be sorted at the sorting feast so we got sorted last weekend before school started", said Summer smiling.

"Or in other words, we're in Gryffindor", said Keith.

"Oh this is great!", said Hermione. "Now we'll share a dorm", she said to Summer. "I'll introduce you to Harry and Ron", she said as she turned to the Fat Lady. "Mandragora".

The Portrait hole swung open as the three stepped through.

Meanwhile..

"Where did Hermione say she went", asked Ron just now noticing that she was gone.

"Something about meeting her friend", said Harry trying to remember what the overexcited Hermione had been saying.

"Oh yeah. She was going on about her friend and how good grades she had and how she loved to read.", said Ron laughing. "She's probably an anti social bookworm"

Moments before Summer, Keith, and Hermione had stepped through the portrait hole.

"Well I hope not", said Keith catching Ron's sentence.

Ron and Harry turned around to look at Summer and Keith standing beside Hermione.

"Uh..", said Ron rendered speechless.

"Ron, Harry, this is Keith and Summer", said Hermione while gesturing to them.

Summer stepped forward, "Its nice to meet you", she said smiling.

Harry and her eyes met and he felt almost as if he knew her as he looked at her blue grey eyes. It seemed they paused as Summer stared back into his green eyes.

Keith coughed as Harry and Summer looked away from each other.

"Im Ron", said Ron breaking the silence.

"Nice to meet you", said Keith. "So what's your favorite Quidditch team?", he asked Ron. Him and Ron were caught in a Quidditch discussion while Harry listened but his eyes drifted over to Summer who was chatting happily with Hermione. Her dirty blonde hair fell past her shoulders on to her black off the shoulders sweater.

"So what do you think Harry?", asked Ron.

"Huh?..oh Yeah", said Harry caught off guard.

Both Keith and Ron just stared at him for a second then went back to talking about quidditch. Harry wasn't the only one looking at Summer. Across the room George seemed to be looking her over the familiar mischievous look in his eyes. Fred and him strode over to Summer and Hermione.

"Now who is this fine lady?", asked George smiling.

"Oh. Im Summer", she said while smiling.

"Well its very nice to meet you Summer. Im Gred and this is Forge. We also go by Fred and George though", said Fred.

Summer laughed. "Well its very nice to meet you. Hermione's told me all about your pranks".

"And how annoying they are", grumbled Hermione.

"We are merely do the pranks for the benefit of the students", said George with an innocent look.

"How does setting off dung bombs benefit the student?", demanded Hermione.

"Well will you look at the time. We have some serious studying to do", said Fred.

"Oh yes. We'd better be going", said George with a wink at Summer causing her to laugh. Pleased with his work Fred and him walked out of the portrait hole.

"Well he seems interesting", said Summer.

"You have no idea", said Hermione in grumpy tone.

"Lets go up to our dorm and we can catch up", said Hermione.

Summer getting the hint nodded her head and walked over to Keith. "Im going to go in and head up to bed", said Summer to Keith.

(Whey the words are in italics Summer is talking to Somebody she has a connection with due to her powers of being a seer.)

_Hermione wants to talk about dad I think..._

_Ok. Well im going to finish talking with Ron. If you need me just let me know._

_Ok. I will. Thanks Keith._

"Good night",said Hermione as she headed for the stairs.

"Night", said Ron as he turned back to Keith.

Summer smiled at Harry then followed Hermione up the stairs. Hermione was already sitting on her bed which was next to Summer's empty one. Summer walked over to her bed and sat down cris crossed on her bed. "Well?", asked Summer.

Hermione tried to think of a way she could phrase this. She wanted to know how come Sirius hadn't said anything about having a family. Did Summer know her Dad was innocent? So many questions were running through Hermione's head and she needed answers. "Summer, have you heard from your dad?", asked Hermione in a soft tone knowing the subject was touchy with Summer.

"Why would I have heard from my Dad?", asked Summer confused.

"Oh..because he escaped?", said Hermione quickly. She wasn't sure if she should tell Summer about her third year. She'd talk to Harry and Ron and see what they think. There was only one problem with this plan. Harry and Ron hadn't figured out that Summer and Keith were Sirius's children. Her head was already spinning and it was only their second day back!

"Hermione..are you ok?", asked Summer concerned.

"Oh im fine, just really tiered.", said Hermione with a yawn. She'd talk to Harry and Ron tomorrow.

"Me too", said Summer with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I know that dreamy face too well", said Hermione smiling at her friend.

"I don't know what your talking about", said Summer defensively.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her.

"Ok. I do like someone but it doesn't matter. The odds are zero to nothing."

"You like Harry don't you.", said Hermione.

"...How did you know?".

"Well it could have been that pause where you stared into each others eyes",said Hermione laughing. "Or the fact that a lot of girls like him", she said seriously.

"I know. Its hopeless. A girl can dream though right?", asked Summer.

"Right", said Hermione thinking about a certain red head as she drifted off to sleep.

Summer lay in bed but couldn't get to sleep so she walked over to her trunk and opened it. She looked through her trunk until she came across a black leather bound book with gold lining on it. She opened it as her eyes set on the first page. On it was a picture of her dad beaming with an arm around her moms waist while he held summer in the other hand. Summer's one year old self was giggling as she reached out to Keith who was in her mums arms. She kept looking as her eyes got droopier. As she laid her head down she didn't notice a photo on the last page. There was a photo with a one year old girl playing with a boy with messy black hair. His green eyes were visible from the picture as he smiled up at the camera.

Sorry that this chapter didn't have much action with the other charactors but I needed to have an introduction to Summer and Keith. Thanks.


	2. Meet Miss Black

Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters but my own. I do not own the few quotes I took from The Goblet of Fire as the wonderful J K. Rowling does.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall they spotted Summer and Keith already sitting at the table eating Breakfast.

"Hey guys", said Summer cheerfully as they sat down.

"Morning", said Ron still half awake.

As Harry ate breakfast he couldn't help but think that he didn't even know Summer and Keith's last name. He was going to ask when he was interrupted by Ron.

"Hermione why do you always read the Daily Prophet?", asked Ron with his mouth full.

"Honestly Ronald swallow before you talk. How else am I suppose to know what's going on?", said Hermione as if it was obvious.

"Well we'd know if anything important went on", said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept reading holding the paper so it blocked her view from Ron. "Oh dear", said Hermione as she came across a certain article.

"What is it?", asked Summer.

"Oh nothing, just the usual", said Hermione not meeting her eyes.

Ron looked over at the article and read the title, "Sirius Black Spotted", while exchanging a look with Harry.

Hermione immediately looked at Summer and Keith.

"Do you think their going to catch him", said Summer looking at Keith for comfort.

"Who knows", said Harry grumpy thinking that she was afraid of Sirius.

"Oh", said Summer obviously not comforted by it.

"Im sure he'll be fine", said Hermione lowering her voice so Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

Summer nodded as the Owl Post came in and dropped a letter in front of Summer. She ripped it open then unfolded the letter as she silently read to herself.

_Its from Uncle Remus he says that dad got away fine._

_Oh good. I thought Harry and Ron were catching on to you._

_Well we'll be going to class soon anyways Hermione_

_well yeah you have divination while Keith and me have Ancient Runes_

_But I will see you after with Harry and Ron_

_ok..meet in the Common Room then?_

_Ok._

Both girls continued eating until Harry spoke up, "Well We'd better get going to Divination since its far off from here."

"Why do we even have to learn that rubbish", said Ron complaining as he grabbed his bag.

Summer opened her mouth to say that divination isn't rubbish since she's a seer but thought better of it and just followed them up to the perfumed class room.

"Welcome back my dears to the living", said Trelawney in a misty voice as they all walked in. She turned and looked at Harry with a mournful face. "My inner eye sees past your brave face into your troubled soul within. I regret to say your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you."(Credits to J. K Rowling. Pg.199)

Ron snorted causing her to turn around and look at Summer and Ron.

"My dear I sense a weak aura around you", said Trelawney.

Summer had to force herself to smile weakly as she sat down muttering about frauds. The class period went by slow with Harry and Ron daydreaming the whole class and when class was dismissed all three were the first out the door.

"She's bogus", said Summer grumpily causing Harry and Ron to laugh as they came upon the Portrait Hole.

"Mandragora", said Harry as the three climbed through the portrait hole.

They spotted Keith and Hermione sitting by the fire reading with their bags beside them.

"How was divination?", Keith asked Summer.

"She said I had a weak aura", complained Summer sitting herself in a chair next to Hermione.

"Then Summer called her a fraud", said Ron.

"Under my breath", said Summer defensively.

"We'd better go we have potions" said Hermione briskly.

Summer felt butterflies in her stomach, she knew that there was no way her last name would stay a secret any longer. She was afraid what would happen when they all found out. Little did she know Harry was keeping contact with her father.

Down in the dungeons outside the classroom they ran into none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Whose this", drawled Draco as he looked at Summer.

"Back off Malfoy", said Harry and Ron with their wands drawn.

"So tell me what's your name", said Draco with a smirk.

"Summer.", she said with a frown.

"I usually don't date Gryffindors but I'll make an exception with you", said Draco looking her up and down.

Summer got a sickening look on her face, "Sorry but I don't make exceptions for sleazy gits", said Summer.

"Oh I see. Your with Potter and Weasel", said Draco.

"That's right", said Summer. "If you'll excuse me", she said as Hermione and her pushed Draco aside and walked into the class room with Harry, Keith and Ron behind them. They sat down just in time as Snape glided into the room with his usual sneer on his face. He walked over to his desk and picked up the roll sheet. As he started to call roll Summer felt sick to her stomach. Her name was seconds away.

"I see", said Snape as his eyes fall on Summer and Keith's names. "We seem to have our new students", said Snape menacingly "I'd like to introduce Summer and Keith Black", said Snape putting an emphasis on Black.

Everyone looked at them including Harry and Ron.

"You don't think like Sirius do you?", asked Ron to Harry.

Harry just shook his head. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

Summer stared down at her Potions book avoiding everyone's stares. When she looked up Keith gave her a reinsuring look. Everything's going to be fine, she reinsured herself. I'll just hide under a rock once class ends. That lesson was the longest Summer had ever gone through. Snape was constantly bringing attention to her. She had no clue why he hated her so much but she could only guess it was something to do with her father.

"Class dismissed", said Snape slowly after he had assigned home work.

Summer and Keith grabbed their bags and ran out of the room as fast as they could. Summer and Keith found their selves standing in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops", said Summer as the gargoyle leaped aside and Summer and Keith went up the stairs. Summer took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in", said the familiar voice.

Keith and Summer walked into Dumbledore's office.

"I had a feeling that I'd see you soon", he said looking them both over. "Tell me what happened".

"Everyone's going to know aren't they?", asked Summer softly.

"Im afraid so but we both know that your father is innocent and when you know that. That is all that counts", he said smiling at them both. "Think what your mother goes through every day."

Summer nodded. She loved her father and nobody was going to change that.

"Have you spoken to Mr. Potter yet?", he asked quietly.

"Well no", asked Summer confused.

"I think you should talk to him", he said as he steered them both out the door.

As Summer and Keith went down the stairs they exchanged looks. As they went through the portrait hole they spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron over by the fire.

"Hey", said Hermione greeting them.

"Hi", said Summer back softly. "Well it all makes sense now".

"What does", Harry finally speaking out of curiosity.

She looked at Harry and Ron who were looking at Keith and her confused. "I guess I should introduce myself",she said. "My names Summer Lily Black., daughter of Sirius Black."

Harry's mouth dropped open. There was no way. How could it be?

"And Im Keith. Keith Sirius Black", he said looking at the floor.

"Your middle name's Lily?", asked Harry.

"Yeah after my mum's best friend", said Summer everything just now dawning on her. "Of course our dads were best friends and so were our mums".

Harry looked at her not being able to believe it but she was standing right in front of him.

Hermione looked at Harry. "I think that there's something you need to tell them Harry", she said.

"When was the last time you talked to you dad?", asked Harry.

"When I was eight why?", asked Summer confused.

Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius hadn't even contacted his own family. Unless..

"Do you think your dad's innocent?", he asked dreading the answer.

"Of course I do!", exclaimed Summer.

"I think we have to write to a certain someone", Harry said as he filled Summer and Keith in on last year.


	3. Champions and Letters

Authors Note: I hope you guys like it and please Review! Again im sorry about the wait. Enjoy!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Keith, and Summer sat down in the Common Room after another long day of lessons. The letter had been on all their minds throughout the day, it had to be moments before one of them spoke up about it.

"Well.", said Hermione looking up from her book. "Shall we write it?", she asked looking around the circle.

They all nodded as Hermione pulled out some parchment and a quill. "Here you go Harry", she said as she passed him the parchment.

Harry sat there thinking for a moment how he was going to phrase all of this. He couldn't just come out and tell Sirius that Summer and Keith were here.

Dear Sirius, I hope this finds you well. How have you been? I haven't written you in a while. Sorry. Anyways, seems like the Triwizard Tournament is the big talk around here. No body has really changed much over here. Although, Ron heard a rumor and insists that it's real. So I decided to write to you to find out what the truth is. You see, some people seem to think you have two kids. Now that i think about it, you never told me much about you family or past. You don't have to tell me if you like but I'd really like to know. Sincerely, Harry

"Well that should do it. I hope it doesn't give anything away." said Hermione as she looked over it. "If you want I'll bring it to Hedwig in the Owlrey."

"Thanks, I have to do this essay so Snape won't kill me.", Harry said.

"Harry its due tomorrow!", exclaimed Hermione.

"Not everyone is as good as you", said Ron while trying to glance at Hermione's essay.

"Well", said Hermione briskly as she got up. "Im off to the Owlrey."

"I'll go with you", said Keith as he sat his book down next to Summer.

"Thanks", said Hermione as they exchanged smiles.

They walked out of the Portrait Hole leaving Harry, Ron, and Summer to their Essays.

Ron let out a groan when he realized Hermione had taken her bag with her that had her essay. Giving up and setting his essay aside he spoke, "What do you think our Defense the Dark Arts class will be like?".

Harry put down his quill, "I don't know, hopefully as good as Professor Lupin.

Summer looked up at the mention of his name but went back to her essay.

"Summer do you get this?", asked Harry looking at his essay frustrated.

Summer laughed, "Yeah, the properties of moonstone is on page 97. Here", she said as she leaned over him to turn his book to the page. She pointed to where it was, "There you go Harry", she said smiling.

Harry smiled back and felt himself turning red as he turned back to his book after mumbling his thanks.

Keith and Hermione walked through the portrait hole. "Well its done", said Keith.

"Good thing too. We have class", said Hermione gathering her things up.

Ron grumbled as he picked up all of his things, "Why do we have Potions again?".

"Just look forward to Defense against the Dark Arts", said Summer trying to help.

Potions was spent by everyone anticipating their next class. They had heard from Fred and George how amazing Moody was. When they finally reached the classroom they all took seats in the front row. It was silent except for everyone putting their books on their desk Finally Moody came in with his fake eye twirling in every direction. He stopped at Summer and she felt chills going up her arm as she stared back at him. His eye progressed to look at everyone at the class.

"Now I only have a year to teach you everything you need to know about dark curses", he said. "There's one thing you must always know. This is CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", he bellowed causing everyone in the first couple of rows to shrink back. As they went over the three unforgivable curses something different seemed to be going on in each persons head.

Harry was sitting in his seat as he watched the spider die wondering about his parents. Hermione was watching Neville carefully as he turned paler by the minute. Summer and Keith's minds on the other hand kept drifting back to the letter they had sent earlier that morning. While the others minds drifted Ron was watching in amazement on how much Moody knew. Once class ended everyone headed out the door talking loudly about what Prof. Moody had showed them.

"He really knows it all", said Seamus as he turned to Dean.

Summer and Hermione seemed to be huddled together as they walked down the hallway talking softly.

"It was weird Hermione", said Summer confused. "His aura seemed dark".

"It was probably from having to deal with all the Dark Arts he has", said Hermione as she put her quill in her bag.

"Hey wait for us!", exclaimed Ron as they ran to catch up with them. He caught up with them oblivious that they were whispering seconds ago.

Summer smiled as Harry walked up. "Well should we go down to dinner?"

"Yeah im hungry", said Ron as his stomached growled.

"Your always hungry", said Hermione.

Once they reached the Great Hall they found a big poster right in front of them. Ron read over everyone, "Its about the Triwizard Tournament. The other schools are coming in a week!", he said talking loudly so he could be heard above everyone else.

That very week went by fast with rumors everywhere about the Triwizard Tournament. The whole castle was being scrubbed from head to toe. Filch was seen in a bad mood to anyone who dared to drip mud on his now sparkling clean floor. It was moments before the others were suppose to arrive and they had all just been released from their lessons. It was chaos in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lavender and Pavarti were busy primping their selves and Fred and George could be heard planning ways to annoy Filch. Finally everyone ran downstairs after grabbing their clocks and ran out to the front of the castle. They all stood in lines waiting for the Champions.

"They should be here any minute", McGonagall said as she scanned over her students. "Everyone stand up straight. We're an example of this school", she barked as everyone fixed their cloaks.

They all stood waiting, guessing how they were arriving. The ideas got crazier by the minute. Eventually one first year had decided that they were arriving on dragons. Finally and after much shouting they had arrived.

When Beauxbatons arrived the only thing people talked about was how big Madame Maxine was. Once Durmstrong arrived and Krum was discovered then everything broke lose.

"Bloody hell Harry its Viktor Krum!", exclaimed Ron as he spotted him.

"Oh my gosh it is !", said Summer as she excitingly looked over Ron's shoulder.

Hermione just looked at Summer causing her to give a sheepish grin and sit back down next to Keith. "What can I say? I like quidditch too", said Summer.

Hermione tutted as another girl ran up to Krum giggling madly.

"Really. He's only a Quidditch player", she said.

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was mad.

"Only?", said Ron with a shocked voice.

"Ron, everything doesn't evolve around Quidditch", she said in obviously tone.

The others sensing another argument decided to head them off.

"So Hermione, how's S.P.E.W going?", Summer said quickly.

"It's actually going really well", said Hermione happily. "I knitted 30 hats last night!".

Ron let out a snort.

"And what's so funny Ron?", asked Hermione sternly.

Ron opened his mouth but before he could talk Summer shoved a roll in his mouth.

"I think what Ron meant to say is nothings funny", said Harry trying not to laugh at Ron whose face went from hungry to not caring at all as he ate the roll.

"Wamugh Oghg gkfok fingdkgh thheh ke?", asked Ron with his mouth full.

They all just looked at him until he swallowed.

"Hermione can I borrow your essay to help study since your so smart", asked Ron.

"You mean copy", asked Hermione trying to hide her smile at Ron trying to butter her up.

"If that's what you want to call it", said Ron.

"Fine", said Hermione with a sigh. "Lets go up the Common Room now. I still have 35 more elf hats to knit also".

"Ok", said Ron as he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall leaving Harry, Keith, and Summer.

"Well im off to the library", said Keith has he picked up his bag and left.

Harry looked over at Summer who was rummaging through her bag. Think of something to say to her, he urged himself.

"So you like Quidditch", he blurted out. Great going Harry, he thought.

"Yeah", said Summer with a smile. "I love to play chaser, though im a fair beater too. Mum says I get it from my Dad", Summer said with a far away look.

"Your dads a great person", he said thinking aloud.

"Thanks", said Summer softly.

"You want to go make sure Hermione and Ron aren't killing each other?", joked Harry.

"Ok", said Summer as she followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

Another Authors Note..: I summarized the Champions arriving because I thought since you guys more and likely read the 4th book and it might get boring. If you want more extended details then let me know. Again I'd love it if you'd review! Thanks.


	4. The Love Wars begin

Authors Note: Again sorry about the wait. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks a lot and Enjoy!

* * *

Time went by fast as everyone talked about who was entering the Triwizard Cup. It was a surprise when Sirius's reply came since everyone had forgotten due to all of the excitement. Harry opened the letter and unfolded it as he read aloud,

Harry Good to hear from you. Not much has changed here either. Its good to hear you are doing well. About my family, there's not much to tell. After all, I have been in Azkaban for a long time. Tell Ron not to believe everything he hears unless it comes from the person's mouth themselves. I am curious to hear more about this rumor though. Can you tell me who they think my children are? Chuckle its almost flattering to know im still talked about. I miss you Harry. Buckbeak says hello. Tell everyone hello for me. Sirius".

Harry paused as he looked at Keith who was trying to reinsure Summer that its alright.

"Don't worry Summer, I think he's playing us. He thinks that we don't know and that you guys aren't really here.", said Harry with a supportive smile.

Hermione nodded , "He must know that's why he didn't come right out and deny it".

Summer smiled, "Thanks guys. Well I'd better go, I have to research some more for my History essay", she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the Portrait Hole.

"Me too", said Harry as he headed out the Portrait Hole.

Hermione exchanged looks with Keith as she smiled at the thought of maybe Harry and Summer finally getting together.

In the library Summer was scanning the books for her essay on the werewolf laws. She knew enough of them to know they're horrible and hated to see her favorite uncle go through it.

On the other side Harry was looking for a book for his essay on werewolf laws too. He stopped when he heard somebody mumbling on the other side. He quietly walked to the end as he poked his head around and found Summer picking up a book and looking at it in disgust then putting it back.

"Something you don't like?", asked Harry curiously as he walked over.

Summer smiled as she looked up from the book to him, "Well this book is crazy, you'd think that werewolves were blood thirsty hungry animals twenty four seven."

"You mean you don't think that they are?", asked Harry.

"No, I mean my Uncle Remus helped raise me and I have no problem with him, he's the only father figure I've really had.." , she said as she trailed off.

"Remus Lupin?", asked Harry thinking first Sirius, now Remus?

"Yeah, he taught here last year", she said nodding.

Harry nodded back smiling, "He was the best Defense Against the Dark teacher we ever had."

"He's great", said Summer as she gathered some books off the shelf and headed to a table near them.

Harry sat down next to her watching her write down notes. She looked up from her notes as he quickly turned away blushing.

"Summer, I was just wondering..", said Harry trying to gather himself together to ask her out.

"What?", asked Summer smiling flirtingly as her eyes lit up at the thought of Harry asking her out.

"That maybe you could help me with my essay.", Harry blurted out. That was great, thought Harry. I can take on Voldemort but I can't ask a girl out.

Summer looked down as her face fell then she looked back up, "Sure Harry." She moved over to the chair next to him reading over what he had so far. "Well you just need some more information", said Summer as she reached for a book at the same time as Harry. Their hands touched as they each felt a bolt of electricity run through them as they leaned in towards each other almost in slow motion. Summer smiled softly as they got closer and Harry could feel the adrenalin rushing through his body.

"Bloody Hell!", yelled Ron as he stubbed his toe on a book nearby.

Harry backed away quickly embarrassed as Ron walked over.

Summer confused started gathering books as she stuffed them in her bag. "Im going to go find Hermione", she said as she walked off.

"What was that all about?", asked Ron as he rubbed his toe.

"I wish I knew", said Harry softly as he watched her walk out the door.

Summer walked into the Common Room to find Hermione curled up in a chair with Crookshanks reading.

"Hermione..", asked Summer still in dismay over what just happened.

"What?", answered Hermione as she looked up from her book.

"Do you think Harry likes me?", she asked looking at Hermione intently waiting for her reply.

"Well you should ask him", said Hermione not wanting to get stuck in this.

"But what if he doesn't like me!", exclaimed. "It would ruin everything", she said distressed.

"Welcome to my world", murmured Hermione.

"What?", asked Summer.

"Nothing", said Hermione turning red.

"I have to think of something", said Summer as she sat down on the couch trying to think.

"Well...", said Hermione thinking aloud. "If you really want to prove he likes you, you could try making him jealous. If he gets jealous he likes you. If not..well I doubt that will happen." Summers face lit up, "Hermione that's perfect! All I have to do is find someone who likes me." "But that's not what I meant", said Hermione frantically trying to stop her friend. So many things were running through her head. She was pretty sure Harry liked Summer but so does George. Hermione had to stop herself from screaming out loud and settled for mentally screaming.

I think I'll go find George", said Summer as she headed towards the portrait hole.

"Summer no!", yelled Hermione as the portrait hole door slammed shut.

"Bugger.", said Hermione out loud as she looked around. She wanted to stay out of this..but it was something she had to do. She had to stop this and with that thought she took off running out of the Portrait Hole and towards the Great Hall. I have to find Summer, she thought as she scanned the hallway while running. She spotted Harry, Ron, and Keith leaning against the wall outside of the library. Without even thinking about it she ran over and grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt collar.

"Come on Harry!", she yelled as she took of running again with Harry following against his will.

"Hermione!", Harry yelled bewildered why Hermione was dragging him. Hermione ignored him and kept going.

"Wow Hermione. I didn't know you were in such good shape", yelled Ron after her trying to complement her amazed watching her go full speed ahead with Harry being dragged behind. Hermione decided to ignore that comment...for now. She had more important matters on hand. Meanwhile...

"Your looking really good today", said George as Summer walked in.

"George im wearing a uniform, everyone wears it", she said with a laugh.

"Well it looks especially good on you", said George with a flirty smile.

Summer smiled back flirtingly. "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.

George laughed, "So I've been told", he said joking.

Hermione and Harry flew in the Great Hall as Hermione spotted Summer and George talking. I hope im not too late, she thought as she looked at Harry who was fixing his shirt Hermione had managed to pry half way off of him in the pursuit.

"Harry, you really should go talk to Summer", she said casually hiding her urgent tone.

"I dunno Hermione", said Harry looking at Summer.

"Harry get out there!", she exclaimed as she pushed him in Summer's direction. She watched anxiously praying Harry would win even though George was Ron's brother.

Harry strode over nervously but as he got closer started to gain confidence. As he reached Summer determinedly George flirtingly leaned over and whispered something in Summers ear. Summers face went from surprised to smiling. Harry's grin slowly slid off his face as Summer nodded at George who then took her hands and pulled her into a hug. He turned around and walked past Hermione with a broken heart. Of course, Summer likes George he thought sadly as he left for the Common Room.

Hermione watched Harry leave then turned to look at Summer. I was too late! I should have never suggested it. I was kidding! This is all my fault. I'll have to find some way to fix this..but...Summer looks so happy..well..if she's happy..maybe I'll just wait and see, she thought as she turned to head to the library to sort everything out and give herself time to think before the ceremony where the champions were to be chosen.

Everybody filed into the Great Hall excited as the suspense filled the air on who would be the champions.

"I hope its not Cedric", said Ron as he glanced over at the Hufflepuffs shaking his head.

"Why not?", asked Summer curiously as Georges arm snaked around her waist.

Ron trying to ignore the action replied, "Well after last year in Quidditch..".

"And Angelina should win", said Fred trying to help.

The Great Hall went silent as Professor Dumbledore stood up. "The Goblet of Fire will be revealing the champions momentarily", he said as everyone's eyes turned to the magnificent goblet whose fire was glowing blue.

"Look!", shouted Lee as the fire from the goblet turned red.

It shot out a piece of burnt parchment as Dumbledore reached out and caught it. Everyone held their breath waiting for him to read it aloud.

"And Durmstrongs champion is..Viktor Krum!", read Dumbledore as everyone from Durmstrong plus his fans went wild as the fire went back to blue.

"Of course its him", said Ron over the excitement.

The Great Hall quieted down again as they waited for the next piece of parchment to shoot out. The fire flashed red as another piece of parchment shot out.

"And the champion for Beauxbatons is..Fleur Delacour!", said Dumbledore as most of the guys in the hall clapped with enthusiasm.

Hermione and Summer rolled their eyes as Fleur flipped her hair after shaking hands with Dumbledore before disappearing out of the Great Hall.

"What a big surprise", said Hermione as she mumbled about boys and looks.

Summer had the same look on her face as all the guys watched her go by. She elbowed George in the ribs with a glare. George whispered an apology in her air as a smile formed on her face.

All of Hogwarts students waited with anticipation to see who their champion would be. The fire turned red again as it shot out yet another piece of parchment.

"And the Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!", exclaimed Dumbledore as the whole Hufflepuff table went ballistic.

"What!", exclaimed Seamus and Dean.

"The pretty boy?", yelled Ron as some of the Hufflepuff students who heard him over the noise turned to glare at him. Cedric disappeared as the noise died down.

"Since our three champions are already picked:...", Dumbledore stopped as a gasp was heard through the hall.

"The fire's red again!", exclaimed Summer.

"It can't be", said Hermione watching intently.

The goblet shot out a piece of parchment as everyone in the hall held the breath. Dumbledore quickly grabbed as his eyebrows went up in fury as he read aloud, "Harry Potter".

Summer let out a gasp that echoed in the dead silent Great Hall.

"There's no way.", said Hermione as she looked at Harry for explanation then to Ron who had no expression what so ever. Harry's mind spun, he didn't put his name in. What was going on?

"Harry Potter!", exclaimed Dumbledore as Harry got up. He could feel every single eye on him in the Great Hall. He could see Summer's worried look along with Hermione's as he walked out of the Great Hall unsure what was going to happen next.


End file.
